Le Diable du Wiltshire -Hercule-
by Deediii
Summary: Mr Philoctète, plus connu sous le surnom de "Diable du Wiltshire" ou encore "Grincheux de l'aile gauche" est professeur de Runes à Poudlard. Éternel solitaire, il raconte son histoire et sa rencontre avec sa seule amie, Hannah Abbot...


**"Je n'ai eu que des déceptions qui font mal**

**J'ai perdu toute illusion"**

* * *

Je n'avais jamais eu d'ami durant mon enfance.

Mon seul but était de réussir dans la vie, et mes parents me l'avaient bien fait comprendre.

J'ai vécu dans un petit village à la campagne, moldu, bien sûr. Mes parents étaient instituteurs et j'allais à l'école où ils travaillaient. Ils avaient tout fait pour bien m'éduquer. J'étais premier de la classe. Pas de quelques points, non. À entendre le proviseur, j'étais le prodige de son école, il avait déjà tout planifié pour mes études supérieures.

Mes parents étaient fiers de moi et c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Je n'avais pas d'ami, comme je l'ai dit précédemment. Je n'avais jamais eu le temps pour cela et personne ne voulait partager le temps avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Et puis pour ne rien arranger, mon physique ne m'avantageait absolument pas : j'étais petit, plutôt grassouillet et j'avais beau peigner comme je le voulais mes cheveux, ils prenaient toujours la forme de deux petites cornes.

On m'appelait le petit diable de Wiltshire : tout le monde me connaissait sous ce surnom.

Et pourtant, j'avais toujours tout fait pour être agréable, gentil, accueillant et ouvert. Mais on continuait de m'appeler le petit Diable. Cela s'accentua lorsque vers mes sept ans les premières formes de pouvoir se manifestèrent. Rien de bien méchant.  
C'était à la cantine, j'étais à table, seul, et je lisais un livre. Plongé dans cette activité, je n'avais pas osé lever mon regard vers le broc d'eau bien que la soif me tiraillait les entrailles. Et plus le temps passait, plus j'avais soif. Je pensais tellement à ça que sans m'en rendre compte je fis léviter le broc à moi.

Heureusement, j'étais seul à ce moment-là. Enfin presque. Les quelques élèves qui étaient présents ne me regardèrent plus et semèrent la rumeur comme quoi je pratiquais de la magie noire. Rumeur bien vite démentie par mes parents qui s'outrèrent qu'on puisse encore croire, à notre époque, que la magie existait.

Ils furent bien obligés de croire que, oui, la magie existait lorsque je reçus ma lettre à onze ans. Dès lors, ils m'ont renié. Je n'eus plus de nouvelles et ils me firent adopter par ma grande tante qui, elle, m'adorait littéralement. C'était la seule personne avec qui j'avais eu une relation digne de ce nom depuis tout ce temps.

Sa maison se trouvait en Écosse non loin de Pré-au-Lard, c'est à dire non loin de Poudlard, dans la campagne et entouré de vallées sauvages. Cet emplacement m'arrangeait beaucoup, il fallait l'avouer. Je n'avais pas à passer par la gare King Cross, ni par le Poudlard Express que je n'avais eu qu'une seule fois l'occasion de prendre.

Ma grande tante était enchantée de connaître mon pouvoir et c'était avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'elle emmenait son seul et unique neveu à Poudlard tous les ans.

Ma vie à Poudlard n'était pas non plus belle. J'étais, évidemment, chez les Serdaigle. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu dire ou faire, je n'avais jamais su attirer quelqu'un d'autre que Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge qui à cette époque se nommait Apollon Picott. Je passais mes sept années ainsi que mes études supérieures seul.

Définitivement seul.

Maintenant je suis professeur de Runes à Poudlard. J'ai une maison, mais j'étais nourri et logé à Poudlard plus de la moitié de l'année. Cependant un problème perdurait : je n'avais toujours personne à qui parler, j'avais eu un mal fou à m'intégrer parmi les professeurs et mon asociabilité fit qu'on me nomma le « grincheux de l'aile gauche. »

Ce n'est qu'en 1991 que tout changea.

Il y avait cette petite fille, Hannah Abbot.  
Elle était à Poufsouffle. Les premières années n'ont pas Runes c'est à partir de la troisième année qu'on peut choisir cette option. C'était le premier jour de sa première année que je l'avais remarqué.

Elle s'était perdue dans les couloirs de Poudlard et était arrivée telle une tornade dans ma salle de cours. Elle était seule, et la plupart de mes élèves, des Serpentard de septième année, rirent méchamment. Surtout parce qu'elle arborait fièrement ses couleurs jaune et noir.

J'ai regardé ma classe d'un air las : je n'avais que des gamins. Je prévins la jeune fille qu'elle s'était trompée, comme si qu'elle-même ne l'avait pas déjà remarqué. Elle me demanda d'une voix toute basse où se trouvait la salle de métamorphose.

J'ai laissé ma classe et j'ai ramené la petite fille en cours. Elle commença à parler nerveusement, déblatérant des choses inutiles sur sa vie et au terme d'un long discours, elle me posa cette question si simple, si courte, si bête, si anodine et j'en suis sûr poussée par le stress.

« – Et vous ? »

Et je m'arrêtai dans le couloir. Je haussai un sourcil devant cette question que je n'avais jamais entendu. En tout cas, on ne me l'avait jamais posée.

Et moi ? Comment avais-je vécu mon enfance ? Avais-je prévu d'aimer Poudlard à mon arrivée ? Allais-je bien ? Bien sûr, je connaissais toutes les réponses, elles étaient toutes dans ma tête, mais je n'arrivais pas à formuler une phrase correcte, il me semblait qu'il fallait fournir tous les efforts du monde pour lui donner une bonne réponse.

« – Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous forcer à tenir une conversation avec moi, mademoiselle, je comprendrai que vous n'ayez pas envie de me parler. »

Ma voix était basse, voire sèche, et mon regard était rivé sur le sol de ce couloir pavé et sombre. C'était la première fois depuis que j'avais commencé à enseigner que je me sentais si vulnérable face à un élève.

« – Mais je voulais vraiment le savoir, après tout, je suis sûre que si j'étais tombée sur le professeur habillé tout de noir avec les cheveux aussi gras que ma friteuse je ne pense pas qu'il aurait abandonné sa classe pour m'accompagner.  
– Nous avions commencé le programme de septième année l'année passée sachant que nous étions en avance. Quelques minutes de moins ne vont rien changer.  
– Merci Professeur..., dit-elle attendant mon nom.  
– Professeur Philoctète.  
– Vous êtes grec ?  
– Pas moi, le père de mon père.  
– Vous êtes de sang pur ?  
– Quelle importance ?  
– Aucune, simple curiosité.  
– Je suis né-moldu, et je me souviens que la petite m'avait souri à ce moment-là. C'est ici, dis-je en m'arrêtant devant la porte.  
– Merci Professeur, au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Je m'en allai sans lui donner un signe de ce plaisir partagé.

Je venais d'avoir, en quarante ans d'existence, l'impression d'être apprécié par quelqu'un d'autre que ma grande tante. Et quel choc que ce fut par cette jeune Hannah.

Voilà, c'était ainsi que se passa ma rencontre avec elle. Deux années passèrent, nous nous échangeâmes rien de plus que quelques politesses. En troisième année elle choisit Runes anciennes. Elle vint tout le temps me parler et malgré ma réticence au début -trop de changement d'un seul coup- je l'accueillais gentiment.

Cette jeune fille était agréable, je prenais du plaisir à converser avec elle. Elle m'apprit ce qu'était la conversation que l'on fait par plaisir et non pas par obligation : j'avais toujours ignoré ce sentiment.

Un jour, en cinquième année, elle resta après les cours. Elle s'approcha de mon bureau et s'assit sur la table juste en face de celui-ci.  
.

.

« – Professeur Philoctéte, une idée ne cesse de passer et repasser dans ma tête.  
– Allez-y.  
– Voilà, j'ai entendu parler de ce concours pour entrer dans une école de duel dans le but de devenir enchanteur. Il y a bien sûr d'autres façons de le devenir, mais je ne vous cache pas que le duel a toujours été pour moi un rêve que je n'ai jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer. Et pourtant, je veux accéder à ce poste. Mon père et ma mère seraient si fiers de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne me voient pas, qu'il y a un monde qui nous sépare. Ils sont comme les dieux et moi le simple mortel. Je dois devenir enchanteresse ou au moins avoir un métier non moins prestigieux pour qu'ils ne jettent ne serait-ce qu'un regard vers moi. »

Et j'appréhendais la suite de cette conversation. Bien sûr, Hannah était très forte en Runes... Mais j'avais entendu des échos de mes collègues. De mauvais échos si vous voulez mon avis. Je ne mettais pas beaucoup d'espoir dans son entreprise. J'ai donc tâtonné le terrain.

« – Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?  
– Que vous m'aidiez à progresser en duel. »

Je pus retenir mon choc, mais une seule pensée tourner sans s'arrêter dans mon esprit : je n'y arriverai jamais.

« – Pourquoi ne pas demander au Professeur Flitwick ou au Professeur McGonagall. Ils seraient plus aptes à vous aider.  
– Entre nous, je ne vois absolument pas comme ces deux professeurs pourraient me prendre au sérieux.  
– Et pourquoi pas ?  
– Ils savent que je ne suis bonne qu'à remplir les feuilles et que dès qu'il s'agit de la pratique je suis tout bonnement nulle.  
– Mais non, qu'est-ce que vous allez encore raconter ?! et j'étais véritablement amusée qu'elle le sache.  
– Vous voyez, Professeur, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui croit en moi. Et si ce n'est pas vous, qui le fera ? Oups.  
– D'accord, vous viendrez me voir après vos cours lorsque vous serez disponibles, je vous aiderai à vous améliorer ! »

J'avais réfléchi en quelques secondes : je n'avais rien à perdre à l'aider à atteindre son but. Au contraire, les professeurs auront peut-être un peu plus de considération à mon égard, pensais-je alors : ils seront admiratifs devant le Diable du Wiltshire, devant le grincheux de l'Aile gauche qui avait réussi à transformer un cancre des pratiques en enchanteresse.

Encore fallait-il y arriver.

Les cours particuliers passèrent et passèrent sans que jamais nous ne nous ennuyions. Au début, elle n'était pas brillante, aucun exercice n'était mené à son terme. Elle essayait tout le temps, ne perdait pas espoir et son opiniâtreté me réconfortait.

Malgré son grand retard dans la matière, j'avais vu cette jeune fille progresser d'une manière fulgurante.

En même temps qu'elle progressait, je me voyais en apprendre beaucoup plus, autant sur les relations que sur ma propre magie qui par la même occasion s'améliorait elle aussi.

Hannah pourrait participer au fameux concours de duel que lorsqu'elle aurait dix-sept ans, c'est-à-dire la majorité sorcière. Cela signerait donc son départ de Poudlard pour pouvoir entrer dans une école supérieure.

Pendant ce temps, nous avions passé trois ans à s'entraîner sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle avait fait des progrès énormes. Elle qui était une jeune fille assez frêle s'était transformée en une jeune femme forte -autant physiquement que mentalement, elle aurait pu sans aucun mal me neutraliser un bras derrière le dos sur le sol poussiéreux de Poudlard.-

Plus le temps passait, plus son importance s'imposait d'elle-même. Sa présence dans ma vie m'était maintenant nécessaire. Elle avait influé dans mon existence comme je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une personne puisse le faire. Je la considérai comme ma fille, mais surtout, et bien plus, comme une amie. Ma meilleure amie. Et il était étrange de se dire que j'avais quarante ans et que la seule personne de mon entourage allait sur ses dix-sept ans, pourtant cette amitié s'était construite d'elle-même.

J'imagine que j'étais aussi important pour elle. À force de nous côtoyer à la fin des cours, nous sommes devenus très proches au point de nous tutoyer et de nous appeler par nos prénoms. Enfin, je la nommais Hannah tandis qu'elle prenait la liberté de me nommer Phil.

J'étais devenu son coach et un de ses plus bons amis.

Aussi, plus que l'envie d'être reconnu par mes collègues, j'avais vu mes attentes évoluer autant que moi même je l'avais fait. Qu'elle réussisse dans son métier était indispensable pour moi.

Il me restait un espoir, et cet espoir c'était elle.

Je voyais dans son ascension dans le monde professionnel le dessein de ma propre vie.

Elle était comme une enfant que j'avais élevé et que je voulais voir réussir.

Elle était l'amie qui ne m'avait jamais été donné d'avoir et je voulais son bonheur par-dessus tout.

Mais quelque chose venait gâcher ce beau tableau : la guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur de ce cocon mental que j'avais créé. Je n'ai pas du tout mentionné cet élément à travers ma narration et pour cause : il me semblait que j'étais, avec Hannah, extérieur à tous ces maux que vivait la société sorcière.

Je ne me sentais pas impliqué, c'était ma société, mais il me semblait que ce n'était pas mon monde. Si l'Angleterre moldue venait à se faire attaquer, si la Reine était assassinée, je me sentirais plus concerné. Et cette manière de penser était mal, je le savais.

Un jour le père de Hannah mourut. Ce fut comme la prise de conscience que la guerre était bel et bien présente. Son mal irradiait nos salles d'entraînement et moi par la même occasion. J'avais l'impression que nous étions liés tellement je ressentais tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

C'était étrange.

Et je voulais que sa douleur disparaisse. Était-ce fruit d'un élan d'égoïsme ou d'altruisme, je ne saurais le dire. Toujours est-il que j'avais tout fait pour l'aider à s'améliorer encore plus, qu'elle se change les idées.

La bataille finale arriva enfin. J'avais participé à la confection de protection runique sur l'école. Et je la voyais au loin au front, prête à se battre pour sauver sa patrie.  
J'eus honte de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle voulait aussi se perfectionner parce que contrairement à moi, elle savait. Elle savait que cet affrontement final était un passage obligatoire. Elle savait que sa capacité physique d'élève de quinze ans à Poufsouffle n'aurait pas été suffisante pour combattre, pour vivre, pour survivre.

Et je me suis battu cette nuit-là. Pas pour moi, pas pour le monde magique, mais bien pour Hannah. Mon unique amie.

Alors que la foule était en ébullition, alors que la bataille faisait rage, je vis deux infirmières ramener par lévitation des corps. Parmi ceux-là, une chevelure blonde pendait morbidement. Cette grandeur, ces boucles, ma jeune Hannah.

Je n'avais que la rage dans mon sang. Je me battis avec plus d'engouement. La frénésie était telle que les regards que me lançaient mes collègues étaient emplis d'incompréhension et j'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait vraiment pour la première fois.

La bataille se termina sur la victoire de Harry Potter.

L'emballement prit les troupes : ils ne savaient pas s'il fallait rire joyeusement de la victoire ou pleurer désespérément de la perte du nombre d'hommes.

Mon choix était de suite fait, je ne pris pas le temps d'acclamer la star, je m'en allai à la Grande Salle, le cœur serré et la gorge nouée. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal.

Lorsque je poussai les portes, l'ambiance était tout autre ce qui ne fit que m'enfoncer dans mon propre chagrin. Lorsque tout le monde pleure tout autour de vous, il est difficile de faire autrement que pleurer avec eux.

Je parcourais cette salle macabre des yeux cherchant en vain la silhouette de la jeune fille.

« – Phil ! »

C'était la première fois que j'entendais ce surnom en public, je me retournai et vis Hannah courir vers moi sous les cris affligés des infirmières. Elle sauta dans mes bras et je l'enlaçai.

Les autres n'avaient que faire de cette effusion entre professeur et élève, ils étaient préoccupés par leurs propres affaires.

« – Phil, je suis si contente de te voir. J'ai cru ne plus jamais te retrouver!  
– Pareil ! Ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur. »

Nous nous retrouvions et j'étais sûr et certain d'avoir le même regard que ma grande tante me lançait lorsqu'elle me voyait après les longs mois passés à Poudlard.

Pour moi, je n'avais pas qu'une simple fille devant moi. J'avais ma fille. Je la connaissais plus que quiconque, ses points faibles et ses points forts. Il lui avait arrivé de me raconter ses problèmes de couples lorsqu'elle se perdait dans ses discours insignifiants. Je connaissais chaque problème qui tapissait sa vie, je connaissais chaque anecdote de son enfance, la froideur de ses parents envers elle, son envie de les rendre fiers.

J'avais l'impression de l'avoir fait, de l'avoir élevé.

« – Ma mère est morte. Mrs Pomfresh me l'a dit. Tuée par Greyback. »

La guerre était bel et bien terminée. Le monde sorcier s'était reconstruit. Nous étions en pleines vacances d'été, cinq ans après cette catastrophe.

Mon salon était encore une fois plein. Cela faisait cinq ans aussi qu'à chaque vacance j'accueillais des personnes.  
À la première année après la guerre, seule Hannah venait boire un thé chez moi.  
À la deuxième année, elle invita un certain Neville Londubat, héros de la guerre.  
L'année d'après mon fauteuil de cuir fut tapissé du vomi de leur premier enfant.

Hannah avait abandonné cette envie d'être enchanteresse. Elle aurait pu avoir si facilement accès au poste, mais a modestement refusé. Elle se convertit en médicomage pour être plus en accord avec son mari.

Elle venait souvent me voir, me racontait sa vie. Je m'étais aussi lié d'amitié avec Neville avec qui j'avais eu du mal à nos débuts.

Ma propre vie avait changé depuis que cette petite première année avait franchi le seuil de ma salle de classe. Qui aurait pu croire que je trouverai mon salut chez cette Poufsouffle. Elle fut une leçon à elle seule, elle m'a appris tant de choses sur moi même, sur tout ce que j'aurai pu rater si je n'avais jamais découvert l'amitié.

Je n'avais jamais eu le luxe d'imaginer que je puisse un jour avoir un ami. C'était tout bonnement impensable.

Moi, le Diable du Wiltshire, j'avais finalement connu le bonheur.


End file.
